What You've Done
by melonkitty
Summary: Edward left at the beginning of New Moon, never to return. Bella drifted away from life. Aro learned of a human in Forks who knew their secret, what he did not expect, was what he found. Summary sucks, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

**1**

**Luoghi Pericolosi  
**

"What have you done?" Wailed a vampire at the sight before him. His milky onyx eyes clouding over in venom that would never tear across his face again. He sank to the floor, his knees unable to bear his sadness.

Before him sat the three kings of his world.

And the one girl who _was_ his world.

Aro chuckled.

Caius smirked.

Marcus smiled.

Bella did nothing. Her red eyes were lifeless as her head rested upon Aro's lap, her left hand in Caius' right. She was a vampire. She was a doll.

"We have done nothing, Cullens." Sneered Caius.

"We should be asking you what you have done." Aro said. "Shouldn't we brothers?"

"Indeed." Marcus said.

"Look at her and tell me you have done nothing!" Alice screamed. "You have drained her of her life!"

"Ah. That is what we speak of." Aro mused.

"If that is the case, Cullen, then you are wrong." Caius told her and her family.

"We did not drain Bella of her life." Marcus said in a soothing tone. "We gave it back, after _he_ stole it." He pointed at Edward.

"Enlighten me, please." Carlisle asked with pained eyes.

Aro smiled, laying a hand on Bella's cheek. She closed her eyes, smiling. A contented sigh reached the ears of her once-family.

"I went to Forks. I found her in a near comatose state." Aro said. "I believe it was after you all left her. She was dying."

"How can you say that! I left so that she would be safe!" Edward screeched.

Suddenly Bella's eyes snapped opened and she whimpered.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, Bella." Marcus soothed as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He turned back to Edward, his gaze shooting daggers. "Do not upset her. You would not like the result." His gaze went back to Bella, and he stroked her cheek absent-mindedly.

"Get your hand off of my best friend!"Alice screeched as she leapt.

Before anyone could react, Alice was on the ground.

Gazes and stares went towards Alec and Jane but they themselves were staring at Bell, who was now sitting with her hands over her ears, whimpering surrounded by the three Volturi leaders.

"What… what was that?" Alice asked as she recovered slowly.

"Shh, shh, Bella. It's okay. It's all right." They all cooed, like they were consoling a child.

"Aro." Carlisle asked.

"What?" Aro spat turning to stand and glare at the Cullen leader.

"Please, tell us what happened. Tell us why she is here, tell us what just happened. I want to know." Carlisle pleaded.

Marcus looked up from the slowly calming girl. "You do not wish to know Carlisle. What happened was a very unfort-"

He was silenced by a pale hand on his lips.

"What is it Bella?" Caius asked.

"Tell them." She said simply curling up in Marcus' lap.

Aro looked from the Cullens back to Bella. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Bella nodded, curling in further to Marcus.

"Very well. But it will not be an easy thing for you to stomach, Cullens. You should be ashamed at what you have done, for it is what brought her to us, and what made her seek out death instead of living the life you told her to…

**Fina Della Vita**

He was gone.

The reason she lived was gone.

Her star, her sun, her Adonis, had vanished.

To her life was blind, life was cruel.

Life wasn't worth living.

So she sat, unspoken cries mingling with tears and silent screams.

For many months after he had vanished, she had sat, barely eating, barely speaking. Brokenhearted and lifeless.

She wanted to die.

Aro went to Forks, after hearing reports of a human who knew about their kind. Of a vampire who was infatuated with the human. He did not expect to find what he did.

"They have not been here for quite some time, master." Jane said as they wandered the Cullen's old home.

"Why would they leave?" Aro pondered aloud.

"There is a trail that leads towards human homes. Shall we follow it?" Jane asked, knowing that his question wasn't meant to be answered.

"We might, but I doubt that the human is there." Aro told her.

With a swish of their long black cloaks they found themselves soon outside the Swan home. Bella's pickup in the driveway and Charlie's cruiser gone.

Aro peered into Bella's window, and upon seeing her let out and audible gasp.

Bella sat looking out the window. Her eyes drawn and lifeless, the dark circles underneath far pronounced against her pale skin.

"Jane." He said, calling her attention.

Jane looked up at the girl that stared out the window. "Do you think that that is her?"

"It was said that she loved him." Aro said. "That they left and left her here says something, and the fact that she is almost lifeless… shows how much she did love him." H said out loud.

Suddenly, the haunted face in the window was gone.

"Jane, get us inside." Aro said. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Luoghi Pericolosi-Dangerous Places**

**Fine Della Vita-End of Life  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, what you've all been waiting for!...**

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

**2**

**Nuovo Inizio**

Aro looked around the small home that Bella Swan had inhabited for her stay in Forks with some distain. After all he was a vampire, and a royal one at that.

Jane had had no trouble getting the door open, and they had both climbed the stairs to stare through an open door at the prone form of Miss Swan strewn across the floor, her breathing shallow.

"What shall we do, Master?" Jane's voice floated through the silence.

Aro pondered a moment, looking around the room, and away from the girl for a moment. He caught sight of a photo, one of the girl in obviously much better health. Her skin was a light brown tan, though the background played out to be the yard outside. Her eyes danced, even in photographical facsimile. Aro thought, for a moment that he would have to kill the girl.

But instead of reaching to snap her neck, he leant down and brushed her skin with an ungloved hand.

That was when he himself gasped.

"Master?" Jane asked, obviously worried.

"There is nothing to worry about Jane, dear. Merely an interesting fact that I have now come across." He told her standing, bringing the weak human girl with him in his arms. "In fact, I would say that this is a most joyous occasion."

"Sir?"

"I cannot hear her thoughts, Jane, her mind is her own from me. And she would definitely suit our world better than that of the beyond I was sure to have sent her to." Aro replied as he looked at her. Then his face went thoughtful, concentrating.

"And even if I were to have chosen to send her beyond, it would be inevitable anyway." He said quietly.

"Sir?" Jane asked again, feeling rather like a dumb parrot.

"Her heart is weak." He said. "I do not think that she would live long from now as a human." He stopped as he stood at the top of the stairs. "Burn it down, leave evidence that she died here. Then call the jet, we're leaving."

"Yes, sir." Jane went about her work.

Soon the were boarding a plane with two other familiar men seated in rather comfortable leather lounge chairs.

"Aro." They chorused.

"Marcus, Caius." He replied, laying his burden upon a couch opposite the two.

"Though I do not normally approve of your adventures, Aro, I would like to know why you are bringing a dying human along. Surely she will not last the flight." Caius said, looking at the girl.

"She shall not remain human a moment longer, once this plane has reached a steady altitude". Aro replied.

"What is the meaning of this Brother?" Caius asked, intrigued that a human could do this to his brother.

"I cannot hear her thoughts, Marcus." Aro whispered. "Even in sleep, or unconsciousness, I cannot hear a pin drop."

Silence reigned for several moments.

"You plan to change her?" Caius asked.

Aro nodded. "From what I know, she knows of our world, so the law claims her life as it is. I would rather have her serve in the guard than to kill such a talent."

Marcus and Caius were silent for a moment.

"She will not be in the guard." Marcus told him.

They both looked at him. "How so, Marcus?" One of them asked.

Marcus cocked his head, a rather unexpected motion from a vampire royal. "She is not whole." He said. "It will be complicated, but she won't be in the guard. "She will be dear to all three of us, and she will need us all."

"How is that?" Aro asked, returning his gaze to her.

"To love someone and have them leave as though you did not matter, would shatter any soul, Aro. That Cullen boy was her life. She was prepared to remain with him for anything."

"How do you know this?" Caius asked.

"It is written in her bond, though how I can read it now is a mystery to me, and I believe it has something to do with her." He said.

All three looked at the girl who slowly slept her way, unknowingly, to oblivion.

**Bambola Nascosto**

"She was dying?" Someone asked.

"She was." Marcus answered, Bella curled further into his lap.

"Her heart would have given out before we landed in Italy." Aro told them, looking at Bella.

"So you changed her and saw fit to rid her of her free will?" Alice asked.

Aro shook his head. "As Marcus stated on the plane, she would need us all, and she does." He said. "In the beginning it made me uneasy to have someone so volatile around, but she calms from our touch." Aro explained. "She has a particular liking to Marcus, even if left alone with one of us, she still is uneasy. It requires the three of us, even if she is as now, she knows we are here, and it calms her even more."

"But her freedom?" Carlisle asked. "Have you forced her to do anything?"

Aro shook his head. "Knowing that she knew you all, we initially tried to get her to follow your mysterious diet. We believed that she would be displeased if she found that she followed our practices. But she refused, and nearly went mad for starving herself. She wandered into the feeding room." Aro grimaced at this.

Caius laughed slightly. "It is still in disrepair after such time."

A short silence followed, as everyone took in the information.

"How long was her change?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

The brothers looked at each other for a moment.

"A day." A small voice said.

Everyone looked at Bella, who sat in Marcus's lap.

"My change took a day." She said, lightly shaking.

…..

**Nuovo Inizio- New Home**

**Bambola Nascosto- Hidden Doll**

…**..**

**[A/N: Huh… I'm pleased with that, for now. Thank you all for being patient. I will try to get to Chapter Three much faster next time. I was kinda having trouble mixing the caring Volturi with the evil dictators… I think I found it. Next chapter will be more in the present however, because Bella will be talking more, and I hope to get this finished in under ten chapters, so we'll see how that turns out. ~melonkitty.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

**3**

**Dissimulare il male**

"It is alright, picolo." Marcus cooed.

Aro nodded at her, then turned to look at the Cullen's, who stared at her in shock.

"What Isabella said was correct, her change took a day, the time it took to get to Italy, and nothing more." Aro explained.

"That isn't possible." Rosalie said.

Aro shook his head. "If anything has come from knowing Isabella it is that she tends to be the exception to any rule; her immortality included."

"It was a rather eye opening experience though, to have watched her change." Caius remarked.

"Do not speak of her as if she were a lab rat." Alice hissed.

Caius laughed, and Bella visibly relaxed from the sound. "I do no such thing. If you had feasted upon with your own eyes, you yourself would be in awe, as I was."

"You speak as though she amazed you." Esme said quietly.

"She did." Caius said in honesty. "She amazed us all. And still does on a regular basis." He turned to Bella with a smile on his face, reaching out his hand to grasp hers, and graced it with a kiss before turning back.

"Marcus said that she was broken." Carlisle remarked. "How so?"

"As I said as well, Carlisle, what she went through would break any soul. Hers was not broken," The Cullen's relaxed a bit at his words. "Hers was shattered." They all stood ram rod straight.

"Surely you jest." Jasper said.

"If you had felt what I felt when I was finally able to enter her mind, young empath, you would have been on your knees." Aro said. His face pained even then. "It pained even Marcus to look upon her shattered bond to your family."

Said family looked at one another.

"Why can I not feel her?" Jasper whispered, almost to himself.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Surely you have heard of the phrase, "I would not wish it upon mine worst enemy," Jasper." Bella's voice rang quietly.

They all looked at her.

She met their gazes for a moment, before they looked away from her, unable to bear the retribution in her eyes.

"I wish to retire, Marcus. I have seen enough for now." She said even quieter, their vampire hearing having to strain to catch her words.

"Of course Bella." Marcus said as he stood with her in his arms. She threw her hand out to touch Aro on the cheek.

He smiled a little as her hand retreated. "Rest assured, Isabella, that we shall be along shortly, do not worry for them."

"I do not." She said. "I worry for you. Be along within minutes, else I shall send Citrone to retrieve you."

He nodded, and Marcus left with his burden.

He looked back to the shocked faces of the small coven.

He laughed lightly. "The day has been seen where I would take orders from another, Carlisle."

Carlisle shook his head. "I never thought to see such a day where someone would hold power over you."

Aro growled lightly. "We are all equals, Carlisle. My brothers and I and Isabella reign as one unit. Though more often than not she says nothing to pass or save judgement."

"If she did there would undoubtedly be a tie." Emmet barked in laughter.

"That has not occurred as of yet." Aro said.

"Indeed, she is crueler than we three." Caius said with a slight frown. "If she passed judgment she would be more feared than we are."

Emmet stopped laughing. "You're kidding."

"No, in fact it's an understatement." Aro said looking at his brother. "If you need proof of her alarming change of heart, I suggest you view the old feeding room. She has not allowed it to be repaired." He said grimacing. "Now, Jane and Alec can show you to your rooms, or that room if need be. Ask them if you need anything."

"Let us be off brother, I do not know about you, but I would rather not face that boy of Isabella's again in this or any life." Caius said with a light laugh.

Aro nodded and followed him through the doors that Marcus and Bella had left through.

"Well, do you wish to see the room, or retire to your own rooms?" Jane asked, Alec at her side.

"Jane, would you tell me who they meant? 'That boy of Bella's'?" Carlisle asked.

Jane nodded slightly. "Citrone." She said. "A blind young boy that Isabella turned when he asked her to. He's very attached to her, and Aro assigned him as her guard seeing as he fought well and his gifts were tremendous advantages. But be warned, he serves her alone, he does not follow the orders of Masters Aro, Marcus, or Caius." She said looking him in the eye.

"I would like to see the feeding room that Bella damaged." Carlisle told her.

"Very well, follow me." She said heading off. Alec following behind them all.

Through the labyrinthian stone halls they walked, even their vampire senses losing themselves.

They came to a set of doors, that had, at one time, been nailed together with several boards, but they had been broken in half from the farce of the door tearing open.

"A warning." Jane said.

They all froze.

"Isabella does not appreciate anyone changing this room." She turned to look at them. "She has not allowed the Masters to touch it. The one who did was no more, you'll see what remains of her within." She said. She reached forwards and opened the doors, letting them gaze within.

The walls were stained crimson. Gouges out of the stone of the floor and the walls brought to mind horror films. They stared in a mixture of horror and awe at the damage to the molding, the stone that littered the floor. In the middle of the room was a charred circle with a pile of grey ash, the remains of the one Jane spoke of. They could smell the lingering fear, see the stains of tears upon the floor alongside it's ruby cousin.

"Bella did this?" Edward asked, the first words since he had upset Bella in the throne room. He stared at the blood stained floor and walls with eyes of pain.

"Let this be said, Edward Cullen, that you broke her, do not be surprised if she deems you worth her more cruel attention." Alec said form behind them. "And if you do bring such attentions upon yourself, no amount of begging will encourage her mercy." He shuddered.

"You have had experience with that side of her?" Carlisle asked.

Alec nodded. "I was the one who let Renata in here." He said pointing at the ash.

"Renata?" Carlisle asked.

Alec nodded. "Renata may have been Master Aro's shield, but she was no match for Isabella, and Aro has taken her as his… apprentice of sorts. She hardly ever leaves the sides of the Masters."

"I see." He said looking back at the carnage.

"I believe that we shall retire now, as well, Jane, thank you for showing this to us." He said after he finally turned away.

She nodded. Walking out and leading them through more confusing halls and into the rooms that they had been given.

"Um, Jane, where can I find Bella? I wish to see her." Alice asked.

"She resides with the Masters, and is hardly in her own room. She does not like being disturbed when with them. She take her meals alone, she will seek you out if you wish to-" Jane suddenly went silent, a blank look coming over her face.

They all watched as Jane shook her head. "I never get used to that." She muttered.

"Isabella will see you, so long as you do not mind her state." Jane said.

"Her state?" Alice asked puzzled.

Jane laughed, shocking them. "She belongs to the Masters. They belong to her. Their powers compliment each other." She smiled slightly. "We would call her a queen, if not for it would mean our heads."

They all stared at her, still shocked at her laughter.

"What was that?" Jasper asked suddenly. "I could feel you one moment and the next…"

"That would be Isabella at work. Her gifts amaze us all."

"Gift_s_?" They all asked amazed.

She nodded then froze.

She grimaced, before speaking. "I am to tell you not to yell, Isabella has a headache and shouting does not help."

They all looked at her.

"Come Seer, she will see you." Jane said before walking off.

…**..**

**Dissimulare il male- Disguising Evil.**

**Picolo- Little One.**

…**..**

**[A/N: Well, when I finally got around to Chapter Two I was on a real roll. Someone made a comment about Bella being catatonic, well, she is kinda, but not really. I don't know how to describe it really. She's passive alot, more submissive, I think you might be able to describe her as more docile with choice people than anything else. For a small note, this is rated M for a reason and you'll see why in future chapters, which I hope that I will be able to get to almost as quickly as I got to this one, I like writing this probably as much as you like reading it. ~melonkitty]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Pretend real quick here that vampires like alcohol, just for kicks. Okay. ~melonkitty.]**

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

**4**

Jane walked on with Alice behind her, the pixie like vampire worrying her hands.

The maze continued until they entered a grand hall, decorated with gold accents and the various art pieces. Looking up the roof was painted with magnificent pictures of angels, and demons, with humans torn between them.

"Marcus knew Michaelangelo, he painted it as a token of good faith." Jane said.

The reached the end of the hall, and stood standing in front of a grand set of wooden double doors. The deep red wood remanded Alice of the destroyed feeding room and she shuddered.

"The Masters and Isabella retire within, I will return to take you back when you are finished." Jane said walking away.

Alice looked up at the imposing doors, taking a breath, she reached forward to knock.

"Enter." Came a voice from within before her hand graced the wood.

She opened the door slowly. peeking around the edge, and what she saw made her think her eyes would pop from her head.

Bella sat on the bed, in the lap of Marcus, with Aro and Caius to her left and right. Aro and Caius turned to her, glancing murderously. Bella's head was tipped back against Marcus's shoulder, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

What made Alice think that her visual capabilities were in jeopardy was the fact that the three men were shirtless.

"I would appreciate it if you did not look at them such, Alice, not if you wish to keep your eyes." Bella said quietly.

"Sorry?" She said, looking away.

A slight chuckle met her ears.

"More of a question than an apology, if you ask me, Isabella." Caius said as he kissed her hand.

She smiled a little at him.

He got up and went over to a small table with bottles and gasses abound. "Brandy? Or your usual?" He asked.

"Mmm… Vodka, Caius." Bella said. "Give Alice my vintage rum."

He nodded.

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked as she accepted the glass from the Volturi king.

Bella looked at her.

Alice did the same.

Bella's hair was a shade darker than the brown that it once was. her chocolate brown eyes were now an angry red, displaying her diet to the rest of them in a mockery of the past, but they were slightly sunken, and permanent shadows resided beneath them. Her figure was thinner than the last time that Alice laid eyes on her. This was the leftover proof of what her friend had been trough, the proof that she might no longer be her friend.

"An eye that stares sees but the surface, Alice." Bella told her.

"Sorry." Alice mumbled looking away.

"It's quite alright, seer, you are worried over your friend. I'm sure that there was reason for it, just as there was reason for her to look at you the same." Aro said with a slight smile.

Bella hissed lightly at him.

Marcus ran his hand on her arm calming her as he brought her more into his lap and against his bare chest.

"How can you be so calm after all that happened in the throne room?" Alice asked after a moment. "You weren't even speaking to me in there, but now you are."

Bella smiled, glancing at Aro.

He laughed a bit. "She is more calm with our touch, I have already said such, it is even more so with bare skin." He smiled a little, looking at Bella sitting on Marcus. "And she doesn't have to speak to get a point across, Alice Cullen."

Bella smiled, and then Marcus burst out laughing.

The situation surely shocked Alice. She looked at Bella, before hearing something that sounded like it was spoke in the wind within her mind. _"I do not need to speak aloud, Alice, I can invade your mind and speak there."_

When Alice returned to reality, she looked at Bella in shock.

Bella smiled a sweet smile.

Aro smiled as well. "Ah, you've told her." He laughed lightly. "I never get used to that, despite my own ability." He was quiet or a moment, then laughed again looking at Bella. "Jane said the same?"

Bella nodded.

Alice was still in a state of shock.

"If this is too much for you, Cullen, then you may leave." Caius said, drinking from his glass.

"I… I'm sorry, it's just a bit to take in." She mumbled.

Bella smiled slightly at her. Then she stood and went to stand in front of her.

Alice stopped breathing, trying to tell herself that this was the Bella that she knew. But it wasn't. This was a vampire that had spent her last human moments in vast pain from her and her family, this vampire had massacred an entire feeding room, this was a vampire that could kill her without batting an eyelash; and Alice wouldn't hold it against her if she did.

Bella smiled a bit at her. "I'm sorry you're so conflicted, Alice." She said quietly. "I would like to make our friendship last. But it's all up to you."

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop… on the other side of the planet.

"I would like that." Alice said with a slight smile.

Bella smiled as well. "Good."

"What… What about Edward?" Alice asked on a whim.

Bella froze from where she as heading for the brothers. "If Edward comes anywhere near me, he will cease to be even a spec." Bella stated frigidly.

Alice shivered, then, downed the sweet alcohol to get her attention away from her kind friends cool composition.

Bela smiled slightly as she sat in Aro's lap his time. She looked at him, then touched his cheek.

He chuckled for a moment, then sobered, looking her in the eye.

The look he met was heated.

"Alice, you may want to leave." He said.

She didn't need to be told twice.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

**5**

When Alice left Caius turned to Bella with a sigh. "What did you show Aro now?" He asked.

Bella feigned innocence.

"Isabella." Caius called, holding his hand out to her.

She looked at him for a moment. Then, slowly, reached her hand out to brush her fingers along his palm slowly before retreating back into Aro's lap, a small smile upon her lips at the look on his face.

Marcus smiled at them. "Bella, come. If I have anything of an idea of what you showed them, then it requires a bed."

Bella smiled wider, trying to reach him.

Aro's arms around her waist tightened to the point of pain.

She whined, looking back into his red eyes, though they were slowly turning black.

"That was quite the image, dear Isabella." He growled in her ear, nipping at her neck as she tilted her head in submission.

She moaned.

"How long have you been thinking such things, my dear?" He asked, kissing and licking down the pale column.

She wriggled in his grasp, and he bit at where her pulse once beat.

"Answer the question." He growled again.

She whined again. "Since the week after my change." She gasped out.

He smiled slightly.

He glanced up at his brothers, who both stood there smiling.

"Show me." He growled, pressing her closer to him, until her breath rushed out.

When she finally lowered her shield, he descended into her mind, passing by her thoughts easily, knowing half of them already. He watched the arrival of the Cullens from her view, and smiled slightly. She was indeed something with what she planned for the Cullen boy. Then he happened upon what he was looking for.

When he left her thoughts he found that his slacks had grown overly uncomfortable. He smiled evilly.

"I may just have to oblige your desires, my dear." He whispered into her ear.

She moaned, ceasing her efforts to escape his hold.

He smirked, looking at his brothers.

The looks he got were both gleeful as well as black with desire.

"Unfortunately, my dear, you said that you had a head ache." He smiled. "As much as we would like to partake of such… activities, you really need to be at the peak of health for such things."

She glared at him.

He laughed, placing her in Marcus's lap.

"I need to go have a talk with my old friend Carlisle. Rest, and perhaps we will see about… later."

** [A/N: Mwahaha! I know, I'm evil. But at least you have an idea of what the heck is going on. Yay! ~melonkitty.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

**6**

Aro walked down the elaborate halls with a smile upon his ancient lips. And this was how he walked into the suite of rooms that the Cullens had been given, surprising them all, as well as igniting their curiosity.

"Good evening, Carlisle. I felt that a meeting wasn't amiss between old friends." He said.

"No, not at all Aro, why don't you come and sit, and, if I may ask a few questions?" Carlisle asked, looking at Aro carefully as the rest of his family stood not too far behind him.

Aro smiled. "About Isabella, I assume? Yes, why not. I doubt that your curiosity will rest."

Carlisle relaxed a microbit, feeling that Aro wasn't about to suddenly dismiss his curiosity.

"When did she develop her, shall we say, childish tendencies?" Carlisle asked.

Aro was silent for a moment before answering. "As you probably have guessed, she does hold more power than you had probably thought, it was this that brought her current personality about. When she was first changed, we did not expect her to wake so soon, we were, needless to say, less than prepared for her awakening, but she did not remain docile. She was indeed a violent one, nearly bringing down our plane. If it had not been for the fact that she does seem to hold a fondness for Marcus I do not hesitate to believe that we would have had greater difficulty." Aro looked behind Carlisle, into the eyes of the others that stood not too far behind him, looking at himself with heated eyes. "She is remarkably intelligent, and from what has been seen so far, the childish tendencies is indeed a rather good front, yet not false, towards determining what is a threat and what isn't. It also goes without saying, my old friend, that you will have to be cautious. It has been determined by my brothers and I that Isabella's abilities are what makes her behavior so juvenile, it requires so much of her attention that there are times where she grows to be overwhelmed."

"And you have not sought to teach her any sort of control? Not sought another to help her control it?" Carlisle asked, fascinated.

"We initially tried, but it was indeed useless. It only made the situation worse." Aro replied, looking into the eyes of Jasper Cullen. "She runs mostly off of emotions. And although we would never wish to change that it does grow taxing to us." Aro then looked to Edward. "I do not think that I have to tell you, Edward Cullen, that if you so much as come near Isabella with any intent other than to pledge your undying life to her service, that she will tear you to shreds." Aro spoke the final word before attempting to walk out.

"Aro!"

He turned to look into the golden eyes of Rosalie. "Yes, my dear?"

"Bella, she was really suffering so much?" She asked, obviously tortured by the possible scenarios that went through her head.

"If anything, Rosalie Hale, I believe that that question would be best answered by having a talk with Isabella, even perhaps for her to show you her memories. But I will tell you this, whatever your thoughts about how resentful you are or were of this life, it is the only one that Isabella can stand to live now."

And he walked away before anyone could call him back again.

**[A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, just thought I'd get this bit out there to kinda tide you all over for now, I'm working on chapter 7 right now, so that shouldn't take very long; just got caught up in graduation/finals/college/job hunting. But I think all is A-OK now! ~melonkitty ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**What You've Done**

**7**

It was a rather quiet night in Volterra, although, it's supernatural citizens were certainly not as restful as those mortal.

And certainly not the Cullen clan.

"I can't believe this, what on Earth prompted all of this, I mean, I know Edward wanted what was best for her, but, honestly, why would she go off the deep end like that?" Rosalie asked whilst pacing around in the center room of the quarters that the Cullen's had been shown to.

"Babe, I know it helps you think, but your pacing gets no one else anywhere." Emmett told his wife, holding his brutish arms out to hold her, offering her comfort within arms that could usually crush.

"As Aro said, Rosalie, it may be something we never find out without consulting Bella herself." Carlisle wisely said.

Alice resumed Rosalie's pacing. "No, I don't want to know that, I want to know why Bella would disregard our feelings so much that-"

"That what?" A soft voice cut them off.

All of the Cullen's gazes swept to find Bella in the doorway, holding the pale hand of Marcus in both of her own.

"That I would feel betrayed by what you did, lost in the tide of an apparently unrequited love?" Bella hissed at them. "That I wouldn't consider that life was hardly worth it without my best friend, that the love I held for all of you wouldn't drag me down once you all had abandoned me."

Marcus reached around to embrace her, in her flooding of feelings, bringing her closer to his chest and grasping both of her clawed hands in his gentle ones. "Hush now, I'm sure you did not mean to come down here in a rage, picolo. They are merely trying to understand."

"Understanding or not, they should have more respect for my choices." Bella whispered.

"They cannot hope to understand that which they have never felt." Marcus whispered in her ear.

"It has been felt, by a few in this room, mio Salvatore, I had hoped that they would understand the pain, but it's obviously been too long since their tragedies." Bella sighed. "Take me back to bed, Marcus, I tire of this, I cannot withstand it long, an it has been long enough."

"As you wish." Marcus said as he glared once at the Cullens before leading her from the room.

When the mysterious king and Bella had left, Emmett was the first to break the tense silence. "Does anyone else feel like we're missing something again?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know Emmett, but one thing is for sure, we don't know what we've done yet, to Bella, completely, and I have a feeling that once we do, we're not going to like it."

A unanimous affirmative was all that could be said.

**Mio Salvatore- My savior**

**[A/N: Soooooo sorry I let this go so long, I'm trying to get this back together, so I than those that have held on to hope, you had more faith than I did, Chapter 8 may take a little while considering that I haven't started it yet, but I will try to crank that out before July, so just hold on tight! ~melonkitty]**


End file.
